Second Chance
by InTheMindOfTheWriter
Summary: Merlin has always regretted the day that he lost Freya and wished he could have a second chance. But that's impossible, isn't it? MerlinxFreya


**Here is my very first Merlin fanfic. It's a MerlinxFreya one-shot because I really love this couple and was practically screaming at the TV when Freya died . Anyway, let's get on with the story, hope you enjoy.**

**Second Chance**

Merlin raced down the steps towards the castle entrance. It couldn't be. It was impossible. Arthur must be wrong, it could not be true.

But Merlin's heart was saying otherwise. It was telling him to go to her, to see for himself. His whole body was buzzing with hope, begging it to be true as he flew round the corner and sprinted down the hallway, faintly aware of Arthur yelling his name as he sped after his manservant.

It was this morning that the door to Gaius's quarters burst open as Arthur burst through the doors, his face smeared with dirt.

"Merlin, I need to speak with you,"

Gaius looked between the two men with a confused and worried expression before nodding his head then headed for the door.

There was silence before the door squeaked shut and Merlin stood to face his master.

"We found a girl beside the Lake of Avalon, unconscious."

Confusion made its way across Merlin's face, trying to understand the reason for being called.

"But I don't understand, surely Gaius-"

"She was mumbling your name Merlin,"

Merlin froze. Found beside the Lake of Avalon, mumbling his name. It couldn't be... No! Merlin shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts that hurt him so much.

"The knights are outside in the courtyard with her now," said Arthur as he turned towards the door. Merlin grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Did she say what her name was?" he stuttered, a small spark of hope lighting in his chest.

"Yes, she did," Arthur answered, looking worriedly at his manservant.

"What's her name?" he growled, his grip tightening on Arthur's arm as magic began to rise up inside of him.

Arthur stared at him slightly shocked. He had never seen Merlin like this, he didn't know whether he was about to jump for joy or scream in anger.

"Damn it Arthur what is her name!" he yelled, his whole body was practically shaking.

"Freya," Arthur yelled back as he ripped his arm from Merlin's tight grasp, "She said her name was Freya."

With that he sprinted out of the room, almost knocking Gaius over in the process.

Merlin burst through the main doors and froze at the sight before him.

A girl wearing a torn purple and blue silk dress climbed down off a horse with the help of Lancelot and Gwaine.

Her long brown curls were messy and wild as they ran down her back and framed her beautiful, dirt smeared face.

"Freya," muttered Merlin as the air was knocked out of him.

Freya's head snapped up and her glorious brown eyes locked with her lover's. A large dazzling smile lit up her face as she muttered his name.

The sound of his name on her lips snapped Merlin out of his hypnosis and he tumbled down the steps toward her.

Freya pushed passed the two knights as she ran towards Merlin, happiness overflowing her body.

They ran until they caught each other in their arms and into a warm embrace. Tears of Joy ran down their cheeks as the two lovers thanked the gods for a second chance with each other.

Freya grabbed Merlin's face and pulled him down into a rough, passionate kiss. Their lips moulded together as their arms tightened round each other. It was like there was no one else left in the world but them. No Camelot, no secrets, no magic, no war, just them.

A small chuckle from behind them brought them both back to reality as they released each other and turned to face their audience.

The knights all stood there in shock while Arthur and Gwen stood there smiling at their friend, both were glad that he had finally found someone he loved.

Merlin turned and kissed his beloved's temple as he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

Freya turned to look at him with confusion.

"What for?" she asked.

Merlin tightened his hold on her waist so that she was pressed up against his body and smiled.

"Everything."

Freya beamed at him before capturing his lips in another blissful kiss.

**The End**

**And there you have it folks! I was crying rivers when Merlin held Freya in his arms as she died and also when he saw her in the water. Please review, I love reading them. Also the link for the poster I made is on my profile with the others.**

**Until next time...**

**RosexScarlet xx**


End file.
